Errantes de la Noche: capítulos fantasma
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Estos son los capítulos no aptos para menores de edad de la historia completa. Clasificados M por alto contenido de violencia sexo y posiblemente lenguaje ofensivo; lean bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Capítulo 2

Hola gente ¿sorprendidos por el capítulo perdido? Bien, aquí lo tienen. Al principio no sabía que hacer con esta historia por lo mismo de que Morrigan es una súcubo y quería explorar un poco esa parte, pero no podía hacerlo en clasificación teen, sencillamente no soy bueno para un erotismo insinuado; así que decidí mejor separar estas partes como episodios fantasma y dejar la otra parte como género de aventura. Espero que les guste. Oh! Por cierto, los diálogos entre paréntesis son pensamientos.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: "El amor es un campo de batalla"

Luz de día, una meseta en medio de una cadena montañosa sirve de campo de batalla para una pelea diferente.

Ryu está peleando con un enorme hombre de piel verde, la fuerza del Goliat es inconmensurable, con cada puño es capaz de derribar montañas pero Ryu no puede rendirse. Invocando toda su fuerza empieza a cargar un Shinkuu-Hadoken de gran poder, cuando lo dispara un rayo de tamaño colosal surge de sus manos, a su lado una persona dispara un ataque de ki del mismo tamaño, cuando los rayos cesan, el bruto está en el piso derrotado. Ryu jadea satisfecho y voltea a ver a su aliado sonriendo agradecido.

Morrigan responde la sonrisa con una propia, para luego clavarle un efusivo y lascivo beso al guerrero, la lengua femenina busca su camino dentro de la boca de Ryu quien tímidamente abre la boca correspondiendo la caricia. De pronto se percata de que algo anda mal y se separa de la mujer quien sonríe en forma malsana, para luego atacarlo con un puño que era envuelto por un murciélago que tomaba la forma de una daga…

-¡AAAAAH!

Amanecer.

Ryu poco a poco despierta de su sueño. Aturdido se lleva una mano a los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¿uh? Estoy libre...

Ryu volteaba a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la caverna donde había despertado, pero definitivamente no estaba en casa, el cielo era raso y el paisaje era amplio y desconocido, parecía estar en una especie de arena, en las gradas un gran número de seres de aspecto bizarro vitoreaba mientras maldecía continuamente sin razón aparente.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bienvenido a mi sala de juegos Ryu.

El guerrero reconoció al instante la voz y volteaba a ver a su captora.

-Morrigan…

-Adoro cuando dices mi nombre con desdén… me enciende tanto. Me excita sobremanera el imaginar como voy a ir quitándote esa insolencia poco a poco hasta que seas mi perro más fiel.

-Eso no pasará en esta vida ni en la próxima…

-Lo veremos Ryu… ¡Ahora mismo!

Morrigan atacaba con rapidez lanzando una serie de puñetazos y patadas, su velocidad era sobrehumana y su precisión increíble, Ryu bloqueaba casi todos los ataques con mucha dificultad, pero los que entraban le hicieron escupir sangre, obligándolo a poner distancia entre él y la súcubo.

-Vaya, que decepcionante… mira que apenas empezamos ¿y ya estás huyendo de mí?

-… (¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Nunca antes había tenido que apartarme de alguien, el dolor no me molesta tanto, pero hay algo más… ¿le tengo… miedo?)

Ryu volvía al ataque iniciando las acciones, sus puñetazos eran esquivados con facilidad, Morrigan incluso sonreía y cerraba los ojos mientras los esquivaba; Ryu empezaba a sentirse muy humillado por la diferencia de nivel.

-(¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! No logro acertar un golpe, la última vez que me sentí tan sobrepasado por mi oponente fue con Oro, pero con él pude atinar algunos golpes, pero a ella no puedo ni tocarla)

-La idea no es ganar o perder, sino molestarte Ryu… ji-ji-ji

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Ryu se empezaba a sentir muy humillado, tratando de tomarla por sorpresa la tomó por el brazo buscando hacerle un derribe, pero antes de tocar el piso Morrigan arqueaba el cuerpo de forma que sus pies tocaban el piso, se daba media vuelta y abrazaba fuertemente a Ryu, elevándose en el aire, mientras lo abrazaba besaba golosamente sus labios y empezaba a girar para terminar azotando de cabeza a Ryu contra el piso haciendo un ruido muy seco al caer. Morrigan retrocedía divertida, el público ovacionaba las habilidades de su reina y se burlaban del desempeño de Ryu, Morrigan se daba tiempo de saludar a la gente e incluso mandar besos.

-(¿Qué gana con hacerme pasar por esto?)

-Te muestro lo desesperado de tu situación… y siendo honesta, disfruto un poco de la agonofilia.

-¿Disfrutas sexualmente al pelear?

-Para ser un hombre tan casto conoces términos muy perversos Ryu… ¿O quizás compartes mi gusto?

(Sonrojado)-¡E-e-eso no es cierto! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ryu volvía a intentar atacar, su estilo empezaba a parecerse más al de Ken que al propio, pero se sentía tan avergonzado que no podía hacerlo de otro modo. Morrigan evitaba con calma los ataques, y dándose tiempo para desgarrar las ropas de Ryu, hasta que la casaca cayó al piso por su propio peso.

-Guau… lindos abdomen.

-¡**Hadoken**!

-¡Soul fist!

Las ondas chocaron, por momentos parecía que una dominaba a la otra, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron las dos, Ryu saltó sobre las dos técnicas en una patada voladora de excelente manufactura, que Morrigan tuvo que detener con los dos brazos.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso si me dolió! ¡Shadow Blade!

El ataque anti aire de Morrigan mandaba a volar a Ryu quien trataba de recomponer la vertical para caer sobre sus pies, lográndolo por poco, por un momento el ya maltrecho orgullo de Ryu se elevaba al pensar que al menos había podido recibir el ataque sin caer, pero una corriente de aire le hizo notar algo.

-Mis… ¡mis pantalones!

Morrigan alzaba su mano izquierda sosteniendo la parte inferior del karategi, mientras sonreía satisfecha de su obra; Ryu ahora solo vestía su ropa interior y parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Si vas a pelear hazlo en serio! ¡**Shakunetsu**!

-¡Soul fist!

Ryu disparaba un hadoken incendiario que esta vez lograba superar el ataque de la súcubo quien se sorprendía de esto, apenas y alcanzando a cubrirse para evitar un daño mayor, pero apenas y bajó la guardia Ryu ya estaba frente a ella con un poderoso golpe a las costillas seguido de una patada Sokuto Geri que la estrellaba contra la pared de la arena, el golpe fue tan duro que la hizo rebotar y Ryu aprovechó esto para realizar un ataque mas

-Shinkuu… ¡Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!

Ryu giraba sobre su propio eje y Morrigan sentía los impactos por todo su cuerpo, para finalmente caer al piso algo aturdida, pero no tanto como para no erguirse antes de que Ryu pudiera afirmarse bien en el piso.

-Chico travieso… ¡Toma esto! ¡Darkness Illusion!

Morrigan regresaba el daño multiplicado por dos, al acercarse a Ryu un reflejo suyo se materializaba tras él, y las dos súcubos lo atacaban sin piedad, cada golpe se hundía en la carne dejando una herida superficial pero sangrante, una patada que con su honda simuló una cuchilla hizo elevarse el cuerpo de Ryu que seguía siendo castigado por los aires; finalmente una última patada lo regresaba al suelo con múltiples cortes y moretones, sin mencionar que ahora si totalmente desnudo.

-Gghhh… ¡agh! N-no puedo l-levantarme…

Morrigan reía complacida de su victoria, sus súbditos clamaban su nombre y le pedían que terminara con el vencido. Morrigan alzaba sus manos en señal de que tuvieran paciencia, tras lo que volteó a ver al guerrero que yacía en el piso boca arriba tan agotado que no podía siquiera cubrir su desnudez, Morrigan se relamía los labios en forma sensual mientras se acercaba al guerrero hasta quedar sobre él.

-Espero que no te importe que yo esté arriba, pero es una costumbre que tengo muy arraigada, cosas de súcubos… sin mencionar que verte así, tan indefenso y con esa mirada de odio en tus ojos me excita tanto.

-Acabas… de hacerme pedazos ¿Cómo esperas obtener algo de mí?

-Ju-ju-ju… es parte de mis encantos. Además… por mucho que desees resistirte el cuerpo no puede evitar reaccionar ante estímulos externos, no podrás resistirte a mí.

Morrigan arqueaba un poco el cuerpo y su ropa se separaba en forma de una bandada de murciélagos, dejándola totalmente desnuda, sus excitantes curvas quedaban a la vista de Ryu que por más que se quería negar a aceptarlo disfrutaba de ver su cuerpo. De pronto recordó donde estaban y pudo ver como los demonios asistentes vitoreaban con mayor fragor.

-¡E-espera! ¡Estamos en medio de la arena! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Morrigan paseaba sus manos por el torso desnudo de Ryu, mientras su lengua empezaba a jugar con uno de sus pezones, alzando sus caderas en el proceso, mostrando su sexo a los asistentes que rugían en un clamor lujurioso.

-Vamos, no seas tímido. De vez en cuando dejo que mis súbditos disfruten del espectáculo de verme comer, además no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres uno de los mejores dotados que han estado aquí... ¡oh vaya que sorpresa! Tu amigo está despertando ¿al parecer he descubierto una beta de exhibicionista en ti eh?

Ryu sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado violentamente negando esa afirmación, en cualquier caso, era todo lo que podía hacer, de alguna manera parecía que toda su energía estaba siendo enfocada a su pelvis y no por voluntad propia.

-Eres tan guapo… me recuerdas a alguien que odio bastante. Voy a retenerte mucho tiempo Ryu, serás mi esclavo en todas las formas que desee.

Morrigan paseaba lentamente su mano por el pecho del guerrero, bajando por su abdomen, sus dedos surcaban las líneas de los abdominales que se tensaban entre miedo, furia y placer. Finalmente la mano de la fémina llegó hasta el punto que deseaba, Ryu lanzó un suspiro que lo estremeció mientras Morrigan continuaba acariciándolo con suma ternura, de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso, una gota de líquido preseminal apareció en la punta, Morrigan al sentirla la tomó en un dedo, llevándosela a la boca para tomarla con la punta de la lengua mientras sonreía.

-¿Disfrutas esto Ryu? Yo lo estoy pasando muy bien… ya no quiero esperar más.

-No… no lo hagas… por favor.

-Oh rayos. Acabas de suplicarme… ESO ME ENCIENDE TANTO.

Morrigan finalmente se dejó ir y bajó sus caderas de golpe, hundiendo la hombría de Ryu en su palpitante cavidad, un gemido de placer escapó de la boca de la súcubo que en un alarde de control de su cuerpo comprimía las paredes internas de su sexo, la humedad, el calor, la tensión de músculos, cada milímetro de la diablesa estaba hecho para hacer enloquecer. Ryu cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que sucedía, de no oír como los espectadores que rebasaban el millar gritaban mientras observaban un acto íntimo que era hecho en público; lo peor de todo era lo bien que se sentía, pero pese a lo agradable de la sensación, él no deseaba esto, por lo que solo podía ser definido como "violación". Ryu lloraba en silencio mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante la cabalgata de Morrigan.

-Ryu, voy a enseñarte cosas que ni siquiera imaginas… ¡Empezando por la amokoscisia!

La mano de Morrigan se estiraba hacia el público desde donde le era lanzada una fusta como los que se usan para azuzar a un caballo; apenas el látigo era afianzado por su mano Morrigan lo descargaba con saña sobre el guerrero derrotado.

-¡Abre los ojos maldito idiota! ¡Mírame mientras lo estamos haciendo! **¡MIRA A TU AMA A LOS OJOS!**

Ryu gritaba al sentir como la vara mordía su carne, obligándolo a abrir los ojos que chisporroteaban rabia mientras veía a Morrigan reír y sacudirse sobre él como una poseída, sus caderas se movían en ritmo constante, un discreto triángulo de vello del mismo verde de su cabello cubría su sexo que no paraba de subir y bajar mientras devoraba la lanza de Ryu; al elevar la vista unos pechos firmes brincaban violentamente debido a la fuerza con que la mujer se sacudía, la blanca piel se perlaba en sudor y unos pezones de un bello color rosado remataban tan enervante cuadro, Ryu desviaba la mirada tratando de evitar los ojos de la súcubo a toda costa, sus piernas eran largas y del mismo nácar que el resto de su cuerpo, solo con ver los muslos perfectos un hombre podía perder la cabeza, los pies pequeños, los brazos delgados y elegantes, el cuello de cisne, la cintura de avispa, Morrigan era bellísima, endemoniadamente bella.

Los minutos pasaban y los golpes se sucedían, la cadera de Ryu ya estaba empapada por los jugos de la súcubo quien parecía cada vez mas enloquecida, enterrándole las uñas de la mano derecha en el pecho y la izquierda fustigándolo, mientras lo hacía sus mejillas se encendían en una mezcla de lujuria, sadismo y regocijo.

-¡Vamos, termina ya! Sabes que quieres hacerlo ¡Lléname de tu semilla Ryu! ¡Quiero absorber hasta la última gota de ti!

Morrigan se frotaba con fuerza pero lentamente, por momentos en círculos, por momentos arriba y abajo, cuando empezó a sentir que ella misma estaba por llegar a su límite botó el látigo y empezó a lamer las heridas que ella misma provocara en el guerrero de forma zalamera.

-Anda Ryu… no sigas resistiéndote, no puedes oponerte a mis deseos. Por mi cuerpo han pasado clérigos, reyes, monjes, altos mandos de imperios que ya ni el tiempo recuerda; tú no eres más fuerte que ellos, no puedes ganar… ah… mhmm...

Morrigan liberó un gemido diferente a los otros, una energía luminosa la estaba envolviendo y con ella a Ryu. Morrigan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-V-vaya… esto no me había pasado en un par de siglos… yo… ¡AAAAHHH…!

Morrigan se dejaba ir y cuando lo hizo su influencia sobre Ryu se hizo imparable, lo que hizo que el guerrero también perdiera el control, sufriendo de un orgasmo no deseado, sus manos se aferraron de los muslos perfectos de la mujer sobre él mientras sentía como su estómago se tensaba al máximo, chorros de un liquido blanquecino llenaban el interior de Morrigan que sentía como el calor de este la hacían retorcerse en un placer conocido pero ligeramente mas marcado que el acostumbrado. Jadeando un poco, apoyó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de su "esclavo"; tardó unos segundos en poder recuperarse; el público asistente había desaparecido de su mente por un rato, pero tras un último suspiro hondo, pidió a los asistentes que se marcharan. Vítores hacia el show fueron la despedida antes de que el público se marchara obediente, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería importunar a su reina si no obedecían al instante.

Morrigan se quedó en su sitio durante toda esta faena, esperando a que el intruso alojado en su entrepierna perdiera su firmeza, cuando finalmente sucedió Lilith ya estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole una bata de fina seda púrpura. Morrigan se irguió satisfecha, envolviéndose en la prenda y dirigiéndose a su alcoba, con Lilith a su espalda siguiéndola servilmente.

-¿Fue de tu agrado, hermana?

-No estuvo nada mal… creo que podré darle buen uso a este hombre.

Ryu seguía yaciendo en el piso árido del coliseo, las heridas en su cuerpo ardían pero lo que más necesitaba era al menos poder cubrirse; arrastrándose penosamente buscó los restos de su casaca. Agotado y vencido se acomodaba en posición fetal mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, furioso consigo mismo por haberse permitido perder el control. Lilith lo observaba con cierta pena por el actual aspecto del anteriormente orgulloso peleador japonés.

-P-perdona hermana pero… N-no fuiste un poco d-dura con él

La voz de Lilith reflejaba un cierto temor (justificado) al insinuar un dejo de desaprobación ante las actividades de su hermana y ama; Morrigan elevaba una ceja en señal de sorpresa por el comentario, Lilith no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás por el miedo, pero no dijo nada. Morrigan sonrió indulgente mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermanita, para terminar dándole un beso en los labios.

-La verdad no tenía planeado ser tan festiva; pero descuida, ese hombre es muy rudo, estoy segura que se recuperará en cosa de nada, de cualquier manera asegúrate de que sean atendidas sus heridas, le daré un par de días para descansar…

Morrigan dirigía un último vistazo al guerrero que le lanzaba una mirada de completo desprecio.

-… a menos que sienta la necesidad de usarlo antes jajajaja...

Lilith bajaba la cabeza y seguía en silencio a Morrigan que se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-(Voy a enseñarte muchas cosas más guerrero… sólo espera y lo verás).

Las mujeres se perdían en la oscuridad de un pasillo mientras un par de sirvientes llevaban al guerrero desfallecido al calabozo del castillo, donde esperaría hasta la siguiente vez que su ama quisiera un tentempié.

*.*.*.*

(Fin del capítulo)

* * *

Sip, esta vez el lemon será muy ácido… casi cáustico. Voy a dar un paseo por algunas parafilias crudas (del griego, παρά,"al margen de", y φιλία, "amor". Así es, me gusta dejar un poco de conocimiento en las cosas que hago). Espero no llegar a ser muy… grotesco; pero siendo que una súcubo se basa en los deseos sexuales oscuros creí que sería una buena oportunidad de explorar estas conductas sexuales (personalmente creo que no me gustaría experimentarlas en forma real, al menos casi ninguna).

De cualquier manera agradeceré cualquier review; pasen dulces sueños…

Oh de veras, para nuestro Glosario:

**Amokoscisia**: Comportamiento sexual en el que la excitación erótica y la facilitación y el logro del orgasmo son relativos o dependientes del hecho de hacer daño a la pareja (flagelar, golpear, en casos extremos mutilar); mejor conocido como sadismo (aunque este termino incluye en realidad un mayor número de parafilias).


	2. Capítulo 5

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Si han estado siguiendo la historia al completo ya saben mis desventuras de los últimos días, así que no me repetiré para no aburrirlos, he aquí el siguiente capítulo "fantasma" de esta saga.

Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido:

**Imperatrix Infernalis**.-Ah... no sé si también estarás leyendo esta parte pero no quise dejar de agradecer tu amabilidad con los reviews (de todas formas lo repetiré en la normal por si acaso), gracias por el apoyo y bueno, trataré de seguir con esta historia.

Agradezco también a todos los otros lectores que no han dejado reviews pero se toman la molestia de leer esto. Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: "Placeres Oníricos".

El camino era oscuro y las escasas antorchas apenas generaban la bastante luz para no chocar contra las paredes, los pasos y su eco eran el único sonido que podía escucharse retumbar por los pasillos. El camino dio paso a una escalera apenas un poco mas iluminada que el corredor, un caracol interminable conducía a los sótanos del lugar.

Conforme descendían, los ecos de pasos se separaban en dos ritmos diferentes, los primeros, unos pasos pesados y que dejaban intuir un cuerpo grande escoltaban a pasos producidos por pies menudos enfundados en tacón alto.

-Le aseguro que no es necesario que haga esto Lady Lilith.

-¿Necesario? No, imagino que no ¿Satisfactorio? Estoy segura que sí.

-Pero Lady Morrigan…

-Mi hermana me solicito muy claramente que viera que este hombre estuviera listo para cuando ella quisiera volver a usarlo.

-Pero…

-Empiezas a molestarme, permanece callado y guíame donde te he ORDENADO.

Las palabras de Lilith sonaban imperativas y amenazantes, por lo que el lacayo optó por callar el resto del camino; no tardaron en llegar hasta su objetivo. Dentro de una mazmorra en la zona de catacumbas del castillo Aensland yacía un hombre que presentaba remanentes de una brutal golpiza, recostado sobre un montón de paja sus heridas habían sido curadas y vendadas, salvo los vendajes el hombre estaba desnudo, apenas y cubierto por un retazo de lo que fuera su casaca de combate. Ryu dormía profundamente y sus heridas se curaban rápidamente, Lilith lo miraba con rostro inexpresivo, en su mano llevaba más del vino que le diera en la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Al parecer hicieron un buen trabajo, se ve casi saludable.

-Como lo dije, no era necesario que viniera personalmente hasta aquí Milady.

-¿Qué le dieron? Parece estar casi totalmente recuperado de sus heridas.

De hecho solo limpiamos y vendamos las heridas, su recuperación también nos impresiona, se cura muy rápido para ser solo un humano.

-(Si… era de esperarse_… Morrigan siempre ha sabido elegir a sus blancos_)… Márchate.

-¿Disculpe?

-He dicho que te vayas, quiero estar sola y puedo hacer esto sin ayuda.

-¡P-p-pero Milady! Si Lady Morrigan se entera…

Lilith se enfureció por tanto servilismo, tomando al lacayo por el cuello la joven súcubo lo alzaba en vilo, ahorcándolo en el proceso.

-En ese caso te conviene mantener tu boca cerrada, Morrigan no es tu única ama y estás fastidiándome ¡LARGATE YA!

Lilith lanzó al lacayo contra las escaleras, los ojos de la chica estaban más abiertos que lo acostumbrado y denotaban violencia, calmándose un poco le dio la espalda al lacayo.

-Cuida que no te pegue en el trasero al salir y déjame las llaves, puedo regresar sola.

Con mano temblorosa, el infeliz ser dejó colgadas las llaves en el pestillo de la puerta para después salir en carrera escaleras arriba; Lilith cerraba la puerta con llave y recuperaba su tierna sonrisa habitual.

-Ah… el problema con la servidumbre es su tendencia a querer enterarse de todo… ¿o será su tendencia a no soportar ver a sus amos hacer algo por sí mismos? No lo sé.

Lilith volteó de nuevo a ver a Ryu, que continuaba durmiendo; al parecer curar sus heridas requería mucho descanso; verlo así le provocaba una sonrisa.

-Se ve lindo así, Morrigan no debería de ser tan brusca con sus juguetes, hace que se rompan más rápido… y no me quiero quedar con las ganas de probarlo…

Lilith abrió la puerta de la mazmorra mientras bebía un gran sorbo de la botella, apenas la chica dio un paso dentro de la celda Ryu se revolvió un poco en su improvisado camastro, pero sin poder despertar, la joven diablesa dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de divertimento.

-Vaya… ¿Así que puedes sentir mi presencia? Qué pena que estés tan agotado como para poder despertar… porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer te encantaría. Oh, pero descuida, seré más tierna que Morrigan.

Igual que la primera vez que se vieron Lilith depositó mediante un beso el vino en la boca del guerrero que lo bebió en acto reflejo; sin embargo esta vez Lilith no se separó tras terminar de darle el elixir; de hecho, tras terminar de alimentarlo, Lilith besaba con gula a Ryu, mientras sus caderas se frotaban contra las de Ryu en frenesí. La lengua de la púber invadía la boca del guerrero que no podía hacer nada por oponerse, poco a poco la hombría de Ryu empezaba a despertar por el masaje y Lilith sonreía al sentir esa dureza en su entrepierna, mientras continuaba besándolo, finalmente se separó para tomar aire, un hilillo de saliva aún los unía al sacar su lengua de la boca de Ryu.

-Que rico… pero no será divertido si no cooperas más Ryu… afortunadamente tengo la solución perfecta para eso.

Lilith tomó la botella e hizo que Ryu bebiera un gran trago de su contenido.

-Puedo ver en tu interior, Ryu… eres un autentico "caballero de brillante armadura", aunque tú mismo no lo creas, siempre listo a salvar a la "damisela en desgracia"… Tengo el sueño perfecto para ti, me voy a divertir mucho contigo.

_**

* * *

**_

Ryu avanza por su amado Japón, Okinawa para ser más precisos; pese a ser una isla separada de la isla principal que es su país, se ha vuelto populosa y con ello, ha obtenido parte de los vicios de cualquier población grande.

_**-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme!**_

_**Un grito femenino que denotaba terror se escuchó desde lo profundo de un callejón, Ryu de inmediato detuvo sus pasos para investigar.**_

_**-¡Cállate zorra! Si nos haces enojar esto te va a doler mucho; aunque… quizás eso lo haría más divertido ¿no creen muchachos?**_

_**Una pandilla de malvivientes parecía que habían arrinconado a una chica, sus intenciones eran obvias.**_

_**-¡No me hagan nada por favor! ¡Tengan piedad de mí!**_

_**-Lo siento nena, no conozco el significado de esa palabra.**_

_**-Yo puedo explicártelas si gustas.**_

_**Ryu lanzó un duro golpe contra el tipo que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla, rompiéndole la nariz, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Ryu despachaba a un par mas con un gancho al costado de uno, rompiéndole un par de costillas y una patada de giro abierto hacía girar en el aire a otro más, que caía pesadamente al piso con el labio reventado y un par de dientes menos.**_

_**-"No" es un adverbio que implica negación o rechazo, "piedad" es lo que van a tener que suplicar si desean salir caminando de este lugar.**_

_**Bastaron estas palabras y la demostración de fuerza anterior para que el resto de los pandilleros salieran huyendo del lugar mientras los heridos se arrastraban fuera del callejón. Ryu no quiso seguirlos porque le preocupaba mas ver que la pobre chica estuviera bien.**_

_**Al fondo del callejón se hallaba una chica muy joven, desde la posición desde donde estaba Ryu podía verla por completo. La chica vestía unos zapatos negros de piso, unas calcetas blancas cubrían sus pantorrillas, más arriba una diminuta falda escocesa no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo unas pantaletas blancas con un estampado de conejitos, blusa blanca con un moño rojo en el cuello y una chaqueta oscura completaban los atavíos de la joven. La chica aún parecía asustada y no se percataba de que ya estaba fuera de peligro mientras continuaba llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro; Ryu no vio más opción que tratar de confortarla.**_

_**-Tranquila, ya pasó todo pequeña ¿Te encuentras… bien?**_

_**Cuando Ryu formulaba la pregunta la chica bajó sus manos y miró a Ryu a los ojos, dejándolo congelado en su sitio; los ojos de la chica aún tenían algunas lágrimas pero eran muy bellos, aunados al cuadro completo, la forma en que estaba sentada, el gesto de desamparo, los labios entreabiertos, la chica se veía… vulnerablemente sexy, si lo veías desde un punto de vista un tanto sádico. Ryu tragó saliva sin poder moverse, la chica miró a su alrededor y notó que ya no había ninguno de sus agresores, salvo el líder de la banda que yacía inconsciente y con la nariz fracturada, nuevamente vio a Ryu y llorando se abrazó a él con fuerza.**_

_**-¡Estaba tan asustada…! ¡Gracias, gracias señor!**_

_**Ryu se puso color manzana al sentir el frágil cuerpo de la chiquilla que aún temblaba mientras lo abrazaba, en su pecho desnudo Ryu podía sentir la calidez de las lágrimas de la chica y por un leve instante, Ryu podría jurar que sintió que la lengua de la niña se había estado paseando por su tórax, pero fue tan rápido que se dijo a sí mismo que debieron ser figuraciones suyas.**_

_**-No hay nada que agradecer, me alegra haber podido ayudarte, creo que deberías de regresar a tu casa lo antes posible, al parecer no tarda en llover.**_

_**Ryu se levantó rápidamente mientras extendía su mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse, la chica tomó la mano para levantarse, pero apenas quiso apoyar el pie, de inmediato cayó al piso, con la falda alzada, dejando ver su ropa interior, la chica se bajaba la falda pudorosa, mientras Ryu se volteaba de lado tratando de no mirar lo que no debía.**_

_**-Ay… mi tobillo, me duele mucho.**_

_**Ryu suspiró hondo, al parecer no tendría más opción que llevar a la chiquilla a su casa, mientras el cielo se cargaba de nubes, parecía que una tormenta se aproximaba.**_

* * *

-Ji-ji… soy una inocente niña que acabas de salvar Ryu ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo como para dejarme sola?

Lilith derramaba el contenido de la botella por el cuerpo desnudo de Ryu, para luego lamerlo con calma y placer, mientras hacía esto su mano derecha fue bajando hacia su pubis, para acariciarse lascivamente.

-Apresúrate Ryu… no me gusta esperar.

_**

* * *

**_

Fue una corta caminata para llegar a la casa de la chica, la cual era espaciosa y de una decoración más occidental que japonesa. Ryu se sentía raro cargando a la niña en sus brazos, ya que la chica se negó rotundamente a ser llevada en la espalda del guerrero, las manos de Ryu podían sentir claramente la tibieza y suavidad de los muslos de la joven y la esencia de la chica le llegaba como un hipnótico afrodisiaco debido a que ella lo abrazaba con total confianza.

_**-Bueno, ya llegamos… ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-(sonrojo) M-mi… mi nombre es Lilith, señor.**_

_**-Lilith, bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa, y apenas a tiempo debo agregar, ya empezó a llover muy fuerte. Creo que debo retirarme, ha sido un placer, cuídate mucho Lilith.**_

_**Ryu la recostó en el sofá de la sala y se preparaba para marcharse.**_

_**-Ya… ¿ya tiene que irse, señor?**_

_**Ryu empezaba a sentirse incómodo con los ojos de ternura de esta chica, parecían hipnotizarlo.**_

_**-Ahm… si, es que… ah… creo que tus padres podrán cuidar de ti mejor.**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que… soy una estudiante de intercambio y vivo aquí sola ¿no puede quedarse un poco más? Está lloviendo muy fuerte y no quiero estar sola; sería bueno para los dos.**_

_**-… De acuerdo… en ese caso déjame ver tu tobillo.**_

_**-¿Podría encender la radio por favor? No me gusta el sonido de la lluvia, está muy fuerte y los rayos me dan un poco de miedo.**_

_**Ryu prendió un minicomponente y un CD empezó a tocar, el tema era "Moi Lolita" de Alizee; tras encender el aparato Ryu buscó un linimento y unas vendas que traía en su morral de viaje. Ryu procedió a revisar el daño en el tobillo de la chica quien le hizo espacio en el sofá para que pudiera sentarse. Con sumo cuidado el guerrero despojó del zapato y la calceta a Lilith quien tragaba saliva y un tono rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas, buscando ayudar la chica subía su pierna un poco más, mostrando en el proceso su lindas y bien formadas piernas, además de una buena porción de su ropa interior.**_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita _ **Yo me llamo Lolita**  
Lo ou bien Lola _ **Lo, o bien Lola**  
Du pareil au même _ **Da exactamente igual**  
Moi je m'appelle Lolita _ **Yo me llamo Lolita**  
Quand je rêve aux loups _ **Cuando sueño con lobos**  
C'est Lola qui saigne _ **Es Lola quien sangra**  
Quand fourche ma langue, _ **Cuando se me traba la lengua**  
j'ai là un fou rire _ **Me río como una loca**  
aussi fou qu'un phénomène _ **Tanto que parezco un bicho raro**  
Je m'appelle Lolita _ **Me llamo Lolita**  
Lo de vie, Lo aux amours diluviennes _ **Lo de vida, Lo de amores torrenciales.**_

_**Ryu masajeaba el tobillo para reducir la hinchazón, pero no podía evitar ver de vez en vez el panorama frente a él, la visión de las bellas piernas de Lilith, aunado a la sugerente melodía francesa le estaba haciendo subir la sangre a la cabeza; Ryu cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.**_

_**-¿No le gustan los conejitos señor?**_

_**Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendido y muy avergonzado de haber sido "atrapado".**_

_**-¡P-perdón! No quise estar de mirón, en serio.**_

* * *

Lilith continuaba bebiendo el vino del cuerpo de Ryu mientras la erección de este se hacía mas y mas notoria.

-Ya casi eres mío.

Lilith acariciaba a Ryu en todas las formas que se le ocurrían, para finalmente tomar el sexo del hombre con su mano, apretándolo con deseo.

**

* * *

**

-¿Podría cerrar los ojos de nuevo, señor?

**Ryu obedeció de inmediato apenado por ese momento de debilidad, de pronto pudo escuchar el chasquido de unas tijeras cortando algo.**

**-Ya puede abrir los ojos señor.**

**Ryu abrió los ojos para ver como Lilith, que tenía su mochila a un lado del sofá, terminaba de cortar los laterales de sus pantaletas, dejando expuesto su sexo. La chica era completamente lampiña, su lugar especial estaba totalmente cerrado, pese a ello sus labios se veían carnosos y un poco inflamados, signo de excitación; Ryu perdía el aliento.**

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita _ _**_Yo me llamo Lolita_**_  
Collégienne aux bas __Bleus de méthylène_ _**_Colegiala de jeans azules_**_  
Moi je m'appelle Lolita _****__Yo me llamo Lolita_  
Coléreuse et pas _**_Colérica y nada de_**  
Mi-coton, mi-laine _ **_Mitad lana, mitad algodón_**  
Motus et bouche qui n'dis pas  
À maman que je suis un phénomène _**_Que nadie le diga a mi madre q__ue soy un bicho raro_**  
Je m'appelle Lolita _ **_Yo me llamo Lolita_**  
Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes _ **Lo de vida, Lo de amores torrenciales.**

**Con una amalgama de inocencia y seducción Lilith se inclinaba hacia el frente para alcanzar las manos de Ryu quien no podía reaccionar, solo mirarla, al inclinarse al frente Lilith flexionaba su pierna y sus labios vaginales se abrían un poco, dejando escapar un poco de un líquido transparente. Las manos de la chica tomaron las del hombre y las hicieron subir de su tobillo a su pantorrilla, su rodilla, el muslo…**

* * *

Con ansias locas Lilith apretaba a Ryu, mientras se le hacía agua la boca y sus labios formaban una "o". Lentamente su cara se acercaba al mástil que tenía entre sus manos al tiempo que hacía un movimiento de arriba y abajo.

-Ya deja de dudar, no puedo aguantar más.

_**

* * *

**_

-Esto no está bien, Lilith… acabo de evitar que te hicieran esto.

_**-Y esta es mi forma de decir gracias, ellos querían robarme algo, ahora yo quiero entregárselo señor.**_

_**-Pero… yo…**_

* * *

-¡Ay al diablo!

Lilith no esperó mas y con desesperación engulló la lanza de Ryu tratando de metérsela toda, saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios mientras succionaba en completo frenesí.

_**

* * *

**_

Lilith se abalanzó sobre Ryu apresando los labios del guerrero con los suyos mientras sus manos buscaban arrancarle la casaca del karategi y mientras afuera la lluvia se convertía en furiosa tormenta, Ryu ya no podía resistirse más, su lengua bailaba con la de la joven mientras sus toscas manos se aferraban de las caderas adolescentes, acariciando los muslos y subiéndole la falda. Lilith se abría la blusa arrancando los botones en su frenesí, quedando semidesnuda.

_**-Hágamelo así por favor.**_

* * *

Lilith escurría de excitación mientras seguía con el fellatio, proyectar el sueño implicaba compartir las sensaciones y estas eran muy placenteras, sin despegar los labios de su cautivo, Lilith llevaba sus manos hacia su sexo, arremetiendo contra él en total abandono.

_

* * *

_

_C'est pas ma faute** _ No es culpa mía  
**Et quand je donne  
ma langue aux chats** _ Cuando me rindo.  
**Je vois les autres** _ Veo a los demás  
**Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi** _ Todos dispuestos a tirarse sobre mí  
**C'est pas ma faute à moi **_ No es culpa mía  
**Si j'entends tout autour de moi** _ Si no escucho lo que se dice en torno a mí  
**Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)** _ Hello, helli, tú A (L.O.L.I.T.A)  
**Moi Lolita** _ Yo Lolita  
**_

_**Mientras la canción sonaba Ryu empezaba a bajar por el cuello de la chica, besando cada tramo de piel, poco a poco bajaba mas y mas, robándole suspiros en cada beso a la núbil mujer.**_

_**-Ah… ah… siga por favor señor… se siente tan bien**_

_**Ryu había recostado a Lilith y tomándola por las caderas la tenía de cabeza con el trasero de la chica apoyado en su pecho y libando el interior de Lilith quien gemía como gata en celo. La chica se llevaba las manos a sus pequeños pechos y se acariciaba por momentos suavemente, por momentos en una forma tan fuerte que parecía dolorosa para luego volver a empezar.**_

_**-Ya señor… ya por favor… métamela… ¡métamela!**_

* * *

Lilith se separaba con la mandíbula cansada, al parecer Ryu tenía mucha resistencia.

-¿Con que te quieres hacer el difícil eh? En ese caso, voy con todo…

Con gesto de duda Lilith emparejaba su cadera con la de Ryu, preparándose para bajar.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ryu tomaba su hombría con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda buscaba abrir un poco el húmedo sexo de Lilith…_**

* * *

-Ok… a la una… a las dos…

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ryu recargaba su ya enrojecido apéndice contra el sexo de la chica mientras buscaba abrirlo lo más posible con sus dedos mientras que la chica gemía con ansiedad._**

* * *

-¡A LAS TRES!

_**

* * *

**_

Ryu se dejaba ir con todo su peso sobre Lilith, entrando de un solo impulso hasta el fondo de ella.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAGH!**_

* * *

Lilith soltó un grito que llenó todo el cuarto, sus ojos soltaron gruesas lágrimas, al parecer el tamaño de Ryu si fue un poco mayor a lo que esperaba, pero no le desagradaba.

-Que… bárbaro… esto va a doler mañana… creo que por el dolor fundí por un momento las escenas… Ryu, eres algo especial… pero debo recuperar el control.

_**

* * *

**_

-Señor… señor… no se detenga… no pare por favor…

_**-¿Podrías dejar de decirme "señor"? me hace sentir aún mas degenerado al estar haciendo esto contigo, llámame Ryu.**_

_**-Señor Ryu… hágame suya por favor.**_

_**Ryu alzaba las piernas de la chica hasta ponerlas en sus hombros para luego elevar el tempo en su bombeo, un hilo de sangre escurría del sexo de la chica hasta el sofá, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las anchas espaldas del hombre, rasguñándolo en el proceso.**_

_**-Así… así… ¿es esto hacer el amor, señor Ryu? ¿Le gusta como lo hago? ¿Yo le gusto?**_

_**-Si Lilith, eres muy hermosa, me gustas mucho.**_

_**-Señor Ryu… lo quiero… sígame haciendo el amor.**_

_**Ryu sentía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto, pero no podía detenerse, por alguna razón su lívido estaba por las nubes y no podría detenerse por nada del mundo, las palabras de Lilith eran en su ingenuidad, un potente incentivo a seguir penetrándola y Ryu buscaba con todo su ser satisfacer los deseos de ambos.**_

* * *

-No dudes Ryu, solo hazme tuya… ah… ah… rayos… creo que me voy a venir… se supone… ah… que debo hacerte terminar y… *ay dios*… robar tu fuerza vital vía tus fantasías sexuales, no al revés… ah…

Lilith movía su cadera con la sabiduría y sapiencia de una mujer experimentada, después de todo, pese a su apariencia, ella contaba con más de 700 años de vida; el movimiento era circular y ondulante, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Ryu, Lilith movía las caderas con presteza y decisión, los cuerpos de ambos estaban perlados en sudor y Lilith ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos tratando de contener el orgasmo que se formaba en su interior.

-ah… ah… Ryu, ya termina… porque ya no aguanto más…

_**

* * *

**_

-Señor Ryu… ah… yo… ahh… quiero hacer pipí… pero no sé por qué, no quería hacer.

_**-No es eso pequeña, estás por acabar… déjate ir.**_

_**-M-me… ah… me da pena… ah… afh… afh…**_

_**-Confía en mí, déjate ir, porque yo también quiero terminar ya… déjame salir.**_

_**-¡No! No salga por favor, no quiero que vea como me sale ¡no la saque por favor, termine dentro!**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-¡Solo no me la saque! Acabe dentro, señor Ryu… yo… ¡YO…! ¡AAAHHH!**_

_**El interior de Lilith dejaba escapar una sensación de un líquido caliente y copioso, Lilith bajaba sus piernas y se aferraba con ellas a la cintura de Ryu mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación, su respiración se detenía por lo que parecía una eternidad y su corazón se brincaba un par de latidos, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían tensarse por un instante y Ryu no pudo soportar más, vaciando su semilla dentro de la chica que al sentir el calor de esta, podía sentir como su último gramo de cordura se perdía, su cuerpo perdía fuerza y se dejaba rendir al cansancio, Ryu se quedaba quieto sin salir de Lilith, claramente podía sentir como el interior de la chica se contraía y por momentos incluso pulsaba, Lilith se calmaba un poco y miraba al guerrero a los ojos en una forma intensa que mostraba claramente lo que sentía.**_

_**-Parece que esto fue un poco… fuerte ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**-Como nunca… perdone si me exalté demasiado… es solo que… nunca había sentido algo así… gracias… mi señor Ryu.**_

_**La sonrisa de Lilith era preciosa y Ryu se sentía complacido de estar con ella, de pronto todo empezó a volverse muy brillante, casi irreal…**_

* * *

Ryu despertaba aturdido, pero con las sensaciones aún a flor de piel, llevándose una mano a los ojos para terminar de despertarse, fue entonces cuando se percató que Lilith estaba sobre él, su cara mostraba los remanentes de un orgasmo muy intenso, una sonrisa boba estaba plasmada en sus labios y la forma en que lo miraba explicaba claramente que había pasado; Ryu trataba de incorporarse pero Lilith lo detenía con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¡Me usaste!

- Solo un poquito.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de mi naturaleza, además no te dolió nada ¿o sí? De hecho lo disfrutaste ¿Te gustan las niñas?

-(sonrojo) ¡Pero cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no soy ningún pedófilo!

Lilith tomaba la forma de Sakura ante la sorpresa de Ryu que se quedaba mudo.

Esta chica… ya no es una niña, aunque la sigas viendo como una; tú la conoces ¿Nunca has imaginado tenerla así, como me tienes ahora?

Ryu veía ante él a Sakura, la tenía totalmente penetrada; Lilith aún bajo la forma de la colegiala empezaba a moverse sensualmente mientras gemía suavemente.

-Así Ryu… sigue…

-¡Ya déjame!

Ryu se separaba de Lilith que recuperaba su forma original y empezaba a reír como si se tratara de una broma infantil.

-¡Que serio eres Ryu! Por ahora te dejaré descansar, pero recuerda el sueño, y recuerda lo que acabas de ver, quizás sea lo único placentero que tendrás en un tiempo largo, a menos que te rindas a mi hermana… y a mí también, claro está.

Lilith salía de la celda, cerrándola y tomando camino escaleras arriba, mientras la risa de Lilith sonaba cual cascabel Ryu golpeaba el piso con furia e impotencia, sin forma de escapar Ryu se rendía nuevamente al sueño, esperando encontrar la forma de escapar de esta pesadilla.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Y bueno, así acabamos otro epi fantasma; ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, porque realmente quiero terminar esta historia (esto ya es un reto personal ¡caramba!).

Gracias por leer, espero Reviews y les deseo que tengan dulces sueños.


	3. Capítulo 7

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Nuevamente por aquí, con otro capítulo de esos que según me han contado ustedes, les gustan tanto como los escribo (aunque casi todos han sido anónimos, no sean penosos). Creo que este será el penúltimo, sino que el último capítulo de este tipo, porque ya estamos por terminar con esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado chavos; por ahora lean y sigan enviando sus reviews. Gracias.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, son propiedad de Capcom, este es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: "Innombrable".

Han pasado ya algunas horas desde que Ryu fue víctima de la más joven de las Aensland, su cuerpo está dolorido, su mente agotada y su espíritu empieza a romperse, el tiempo ha dejado de significar algo, la cabeza le duele y el cuarto parece estar sumamente oscuro, nada se oye alrededor, Ryu busca llevarse las manos a las sienes para calmar su jaqueca, cuando se percata que no puede moverse.

Desesperadamente Ryu forcejea y conforme se mente se aclara se percata que puede sentir que sus piernas están cargando peso, está de pie, su espalda se percata de la dureza de algo duro y puntiagudo que se clava cerca de su nuca.

-(¿Estoy… recargado contra la pared? No, más bien creo que estoy colgado ¿¡Qué demonios sucede! El cuarto no puede estar así de oscuro, mis ojos… creo que estoy vendado) ¡MMMFFFHHMPP! ¡FMPHH!

Ryu se retorcía y movía como poseído sin lograr soltarse, la completa falta de percepción de su entorno lo enloquecía, de pronto sintió una leve corriente de aire, la brisa de alguna forma lo tranquilizó un poco, pero notó que no podía sentirla en todo su cuerpo.

-(Esta brisa… solo pude sentirla en el pecho y en… el pene ¡No puedo sentir nada con el resto del cuerpo! Dios mío… ¿Qué me sucede? Acaso… ¿me estoy muriendo?) ¿MFHH? ¡FFFMFF!

De la nada Ryu sintió un calor húmedo en su pezón derecho, además de un dolor en el izquierdo, como si estuviera siendo oprimido, su falo era también acariciado en un movimiento de arriba y abajo, conforme las caricias en su hombría se volvían más intensas pudo sentir como sus pezones eran liberados, para luego sentir como su hombría era engullida y su trasero apretado con fuerza, pero sin poder sentir el calor de las manos que lo estaban apretando, solo podía sentir la tibieza y humedad de una boca que succionaba su sexo con maestría y paciencia.

Ryu no podía ya siquiera hilar pensamientos, solo jadeaba un poco y con dificultad, puesto que sentía que algo en su nariz impedía el paso libre de aire.

Vista, Gusto, Oído, Olfato y prácticamente todo el tacto… Ryu no podía percibir nada con ninguno de sus sentidos, la desesperación hizo que Ryu llorara como lo hace un hombre, sin gimotear y dejando fluir las lágrimas de sus ojos que empezaron a humedecer la venda que sospechaba tenían en los ojos. Poco a poco el ritmo de la boca se hacía más potente, Ryu no podía hacer nada por detener a quien estaba abusando de su cuerpo, quizás lo mejor sería solo dejarse llevar, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, la boca se alejó, haciéndole sentir un poco de frío en su hombría, lo que retrasó el orgasmo que estaba por tener.

Con su mástil en toda su dureza, el cuerpo de Ryu buscaba alguna respuesta externa con ansias, ya que era la única forma en que podía sentir que estaba vivo ante la completa falta de otra forma de percepción sensorial. La respuesta a estas súplicas llegó con un duro golpe, al parecer lo habían dejado caer al piso y ahora se hallaba acostado boca arriba, un peso ajeno se sintió sobre su pelvis y su hombría era nuevamente envuelta por la tibieza y humedad de un sexo femenino que lo abrazaba con vehemencia y lujuria, sus pezones nuevamente eran receptores de estímulo, esta vez en la forma de ligeros pellizcos con lo que imaginaba eran la yema de los dedos. La penetración continuaba con calma y placer, elevando el ritmo cada vez más y más; Ryu jadeaba pesadamente mientras sentía que su pelvis se empezaba a mojar con los fluidos femeninos.

-Mff… mff… MFFF… MFFF… ¡NGHH!

Ryu terminaba abundantemente dentro de la mujer que lo estuviera montando, no podía escuchar nada pero por lo mojada que sentía su pelvis, era evidente que no era el único que había llegado al clímax, tras un poco mas de jadeo y con un profundo suspiro Ryu trataba de recuperar la compostura, cuando sintió que nuevamente era levantado en vilo, Ryu ya no luchaba, no tenía caso.

Estando en este estado de autocompasión, la venda fue retirada de golpe y su quijada podía sentir que era liberada de una bola de las que se usan en el sadomasoquismo, la luz llegaba de golpe a sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos con fuerza en lo que se acostumbraba a la luz, conforme sus pupilas se contraían hasta llegar a la medida adecuada a la luz existente, Ryu abría lentamente los ojos y veía frente a él a la causante de sus recientes desgracias y humillaciones: Morrigan Aensland.

-¡RRAAAAARH!

-Yo también me alegro de verte mi amor.

Ryu se retorcía con violencia en su lugar, su cólera era tal que no podía articular palabra, gruñendo como un animal salvaje mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar a Morrigan así fuera al menos con los dientes, mientras que la demoniaca cortesana solo echaba hacia atrás la cabeza de vez en cuando con una sonrisa de suficiencia; Ryu se ofuscó y ante la imposibilidad de defenderse buscó obtener mas información mediante la vista; con los ojos libres pudo empezar a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, el guerrero estaba colgado del techo de un gran cuarto bien iluminado, tomando en cuenta la elegancia y delicadeza de la decoración Ryu imaginó que estaba en el cuarto de Morrigan, una gran cama vestida en colores purpúreos llenaba gran parte de la habitación, junto a la cama había un mueble lleno de las piezas más bizarras que Ryu hubiera visto, desde látigos, velas, correas con picos hasta trajes completos de sadomasoquismo; en el resto del cuarto predominaba el dorado y el terciopelo rojo, antes de seguir examinando el lugar Ryu sintió la urgencia de verse, con ayuda de un espejo que había en una de las paredes pudo percatarse de su terrible predicamento.

Ryu estaba envuelto en lo que parecían ser vendajes tan entretejidos que resultaban herméticos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, exceptuando sus pezones y su aparato reproductor, los vendajes cercanos a su entrepierna se hallaban manchados de fluidos corporales tanto de Ryu como de la súcubo; Morrigan tenía en sus manos lo que parecía una máscara de dominó, que cubría ojos y oídos, además de la bola que sintiera que aprisionaba su boca, mirándola más abajo el guerrero pudo ver que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, excepto por sus bien amadas botas de tacón alto, del sexo de la diablesa aún escurría parte de la semilla de Ryu quien ahora comprendía porque no podía sentir nada ¡había sido momificado vivo! Con los ojos inyectados de sangre y furia Ryu increpaba a su captora.

-¡Monstruo! ¿Acaso piensas humillarme más aun? ¡¿Que más quieres tomar de mi?

-Tomaré lo que desee, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ahí radica la belleza de esto, espero que no estés muy cansado porque aunque la momificación erótica en verdad me ha excitado aún me hace falta mucho más para estar totalmente satisfecha, así que tendrás que darlo todo de ti si es que quieres hacerme gozar, mi dulce esclavo.

-¡Nunca había sentido tanta repulsión como la que siento por ti!

-Qué lindo… entre más luchas por rechazarme, mas me gustas, y entre más te enojas mas te vuelves mío; oh, hablando de eso…

Morrigan se hacía a un lado y Ryu veía horrorizado que Lilith se hallaba amarrada en una silla con unas cuerdas que aunque parecían ser una fibra suave (nylon quizás) estaban firmemente atadas por todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban atadas por atrás del respaldo de la silla y una serie de complicados amarres corrían por su torso, apretando sus senos que lucían un poco mas grandes debido a la sujeción, caderas y muslos también estaban atados, obligándola a mantener las piernas abiertas y mostrando su sexo que lucía igual a como Ryu lo había soñado, salvo que parecía estar un poco más abierto esta vez, además de estar escurriendo de excitación. El rostro de la chica mostraba un par de golpes enrojecidos, bofetadas a juzgar por el tamaño de las marcas, pese a estos moretones, Lilith conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios, el mismo tipo de sonrisa que le mostrara a Ryu tras haber tenido sexo con él.

-Shibari... ¿Pero como puedes hacerle algo así? ¡Creí que tú y ella eran hermanas!

-Lilith ha sido una niña muy mala al usar mis juguetes sin pedir permiso antes, así que tuve que castigarla, pero descuida, es una niña tan mala que disfruta de ser castigada ¿No es verdad Lilith?

-…

Morrigan tomó una fusta que había sobre su cama y atizó un golpe que cruzó el rostro de la niña, haciéndola sangrar de la frente.

-¡Aaaau! ¡Eso era totalmente innecesario hermana! Dame un poco de tiempo para responder, estoy algo cansada

-Pobrecilla… pero sé que te hará sentir mejor...

Morrigan empezaba a lamer el mango de la fusta, su lengua paseaba una y otra vez por el duro palo de madera lacada, Lilith la veía con grandes ojos, a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder acontinuación; Morrigan al ver la cara de miedo de la chica sonreía sádica, finalmente cuando sintió que el látigo estaba lo suficientemente lubricado lo incrustó con saña en el interior de la chica atada que al sentir al intruso gritó y se revolvió en su lugar, gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Lilith gimoteaba quedamente mientras Morrigan invitaba a Ryu a que siguiera observándola, finalmente tras acostumbrarse a la dureza del delgado garrote, Lilith empezaba a moverse lentamente y soltando uno que otro jadeo, sus mejillas aún con restos de las lágrimas empezaban a tornarse carmesí, mientras que la fusta se veía como se movía en círculos dentro del sexo de Lilith, fruto de las contracciones de los músculos internos de la cavidad de la chica.

-¿Lo ves? A ella le gusta.

Ryu no podía ni empezar a pensar en lo que quería decir, estaba enojado, asqueado, excitado, avergonzado de su excitación y en conjunto absolutamente horrorizado.

-S-son… ¡Son unas dementes! ¡Unos monstruos!

-Eso ya lo dijiste antes Ryu, y yo ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así, de cualquier forma, si fuéramos todo eso ¿Qué eres tú? No puedes negar la excitación que sientes, puedo ver cómo te estás poniendo duro; puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero estás disfrutando de ser mi esclavo.

-(Sonrojo) ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Estás equivocada, yo no soy un pervertido!

-No te sientas mal, no imaginas la de cosas que he hecho con algunos clérigos y miembros del parlamento, en comparación, tú eres bastante aburrido jajajaja.

-No imaginas cuanto te odio….

-Perfecto, entre más me odies, más satisfactorio será doblegarte, debo decir que ya rompiste cualquier record de oposición a mí, nadie se me había resistido tanto, ya sea humano o darkstalker; te prometo que cuando mueras te recordaré por un par de siglos, pero por ahora continuemos…

Morrigan cortaba de un tajo la cadena que sostenía a Ryu, dejándolo caer violentamente al piso, tras de lo cual, volvía a montarse sobre él, mirándolo lascivamente.

-Me siento tentada a soltarte, es divertido tenerte así pero me gustará mas verte como te mueves.

-…

-Oh ¿Te molesta que Lilith esté aquí? Vamos, ya lo hicimos con público antes, además, a Lilith se le da la alopelia, y por otro lado, me excita tanto hacerlo mientras me están mirando.

-Eres repugnante.

-¿Sabes? Creo que empieza a excitarme que me insultes tanto, estoy desarrollando un par de parafilias más contigo aquí.

Morrigan formaba una daga con uno de sus murciélagos/familiares para cortar las vendas que aprisionaban a Ryu, quien apenas al sentirse libre trató de quitarse de encima a Morrigan de una proyección, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo para de inmediato ponerse en pie.

-¡Soul Fist!

No bien Ryu se había puesto en pie cuando el impacto del ataque de Morrigan mordía la carne de su espalda, parando en seco su intento de fuga; Ryu caía de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, sintiéndose muy débil.

-¡Eres un estúpido!

Morrigan sorrajaba una bofetada en la cara de Ryu terminándolo de derribar, de su boca manaba sangre debido a la brutalidad del golpe, pero Ryu no bajaba la mirada.

-No pudiste derrotarme en combate, esa fue tu única oportunidad real de escapar, ahora tu trasero me pertenece, perro. Si no vas jugar con mis reglas ¡Entonces deberé de castigarte como el perro malagradecido que eres!

Morrigan tomaba una correa y la enredaba en el cuello de Ryu mientras clavaba el tacón de su bota en la espalda desnuda del guerrero.

-Jajajaja… ¡me encanta jugar a esto! ¿Puedes ver bien desde donde estas Lilith? Espero que no te estés perdiendo de nada, porque quizás no tengas otra oportunidad de ver como castigo a este estúpido perro, si, puede que hoy vayas a morir Ryu.

Morrigan jadeaba totalmente fuera de sí, sus ojos perdían cualquier seña de cordura al tiempo que clavaba con más fuerza su tacón en la espalda, hasta lograr abrir la carne; Ryu empezaba a ponerse azul, sus manos buscaban con desesperación quitarse la correa del cuello, pero era inútil, desde la posición en que se encontraba no podía hacer nada, Morrigan reía como loca mientras observaba como manoteaba el guerrero tratando de soltarse; justo cuando estaba por desmayarse la presión era liberada y Ryu jalaba aire con dificultad mientras Morrigan lo miraba como en medio de un trance, sus manos paseaban por toda su anatomía mientras observaba con deleite la agonía que sufría el hombre postrado a sus pies.

-Si… esa es la expresión… adoro ver esa cara en mis esclavos cuando los hago míos… sígueme mirando así Ryu, sigue haciéndolo y quizás no te mate.

Morrigan se dejaba caer sobre Ryu besándolo en forma salvaje al tiempo que apretaba con su mano el endurecido sexo del guerrero, en los escasos segundos que Morrigan se separaba de Ryu sus ojos tenían un brillo demencial y sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de Ryu quien estaba desesperado, aterrorizado.

-(¡Va a matarme! Puedo sentirlo… debo escapar, pero mi poder no alcanza… si he de seguir viviendo; solo tengo una opción… que Dios me ayude, pero solo tengo esa salida)

Ryu enfocaba todo el odio que había en su corazón, la furia, la venganza y el miedo; todo recuerdo oscuro que pudiera guardar en su interior, potenciándolo y dejándose consumir por él, poco a poco su tono de piel se oscurecía, sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre, nuevas fuerzas llenaban los cansados músculos de su cuerpo. Ryu tomaba a Morrigan por los brazos, quien al sentirse tocada de inmediato soltaba un puñetazo a la cara de Ryu.

-Imbécil ¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme?

Morrigan de pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien, el golpe no había sido bloqueado pero no parecía haber hecho mella en Ryu, de pronto la presión en sus brazos se hizo dolorosa y Morrigan nuevamente era lanzada por el aire, sin embargo esta vez apenas tocaba el suelo podía sentir como Ryu estaba sobre ella, la mano derecha del guerrero se cerraba en su garganta, apretando cada vez más y más fuerte mientras la otra formaba un puño que chisporroteaba ki oscuro, amenazando con reventarle la cabeza.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usé este poder maligno… creí que nunca volvería a usarlo, pero ahora Morrigan… AHORA TE HARÉ CONOCER EL INFIERNO.

Morrigan miraba al hombre sobre ella y una risa psicótica escapaba de su ahora apretada garganta, sus ojos perdían un poco de su lustre, signo de que en verdad estaba sufriendo asfixia, su rostro se tornaba pálido pero no perdía la sonrisa, lentamente sus manos rodearon el cuello de Ryu estrangulándolo también con todas sus fuerzas.

-Iluso… ¿CREES QUE UN MORTAL PUEDE HABLARME A MÍ DEL INFIERNO? El Hadou oscuro… ¡Mi poder se basa en los deseos oscuros! **¡Ahora más que nunca me perteneces, idiota!**

-¿¡!

El cuerpo de Ryu empezó a moverse contra su voluntad, su hinchado mástil buscó el sexo de Morrigan, mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba de la bien torneada pierna de Morrigan, la dureza de Ryu entró de un solo golpe en la suavidad de Morrigan haciéndola gemir de placer, la súcubo atrapó a Ryu entre sus piernas y empezó a sacudir sus caderas con violencia, los músculos vaginales se contraían y expandía, masajeando la hombría de Ryu quien gruñía apagadamente, debido a la asfixia que él también sentía en manos de Morrigan.

-Házmelo Ryu, y házmelo bien, pero no dejes de ahogarme ¡veamos quien se desmaya primero! ¡Oh que bien lo haces! Sigue, me gusta cómo te mueves ¡me estas poniendo tan mojada…!

-¿¡Que me hiciste bruja! ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?

-(Ah) Mi poder se basa en el control de los deseos… (Ah) oscuros de los hombres… (¡Oh que bien se siente!) Al invocar al poder oscuro de tu arte… (¡Ah!) Solo has logrado que tome control total sobre ti.

El espectáculo era dantesco, la súcubo y el guerrero gruñían, gemían y se revolvían por el piso alfombrado, Lilith los miraba desde su silla sin poder moverse pero sin perder detalle de las acciones, la excitación era tanta que la lubricación de su sexo hizo que finalmente la fusta saliera de su interior, frustrándola, su lampiño sexo empezaba a escurrir líquido de su interior y sus ojos entornaban como si estuviera en medio de un trance, así como estaba de sujeta, un gran nudo quedaba a la altura de su sexo, provocándole placer al rozarse contra él. Lilith se tallaba con fuerza al tiempo que veía como su hermana cambia una y otra vez de posición mientras tenía sexo con el guerrero oscuro, bajo la chica el cojín de la silla ya estaba enpapado de los jugos de Lilith que no podía detenerse en sus espasmos buscando tallarse con todas sus fuerzas con el bondage que la sujetaba, sus pezones se ponían erectos y Lilith trataba de alcanzarlos con su lengua sin lograrlo, este juego de frustración y el espectáculo que le ofrecían su hermana y el cautivo la estaban volviendo loca de placer hasta el punto que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de voltear la silla en que estaba amarrada.

Ryu y Morrigan fornicaban como dos animales salvajes, sin apartar las manos del cuello el uno del otro, finalmente Ryu lograba dominar a Morrigan, obligándola a soltarlo, con las manos de la súcubo sujetas con las propias, Ryu clavaba su mirada en Morrigan que jadeaba excitada.

-Quizás no pueda escapar de tu influjo maldita; pero si voy a tener sexo contigo, esta vez será bajo mis términos.

Ryu tomó a Morrigan de la cadera y la volteaba con rudeza, dejándola boca abajo y con el trasero en pompa. Lilith supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Si, si! Házselo en esa posición... afh... afh... a Morrigan le encanta en esa pose mmm… (¡ay que rico!)… métesela… métesela.

Ryu volteó a ver a Lilith con unos ojos que denotaban sed de infligir dolor, pero a Lilith no le importaba, quería que siguieran copulando, lo necesitaba. Ryu se quedó estático, pero las palabras de Lilith provocaron el mismo efecto en el guerrero que las de Morrigan, de inmediato la idea de lastimar a la chica se perdió en el aire y como si solo necesitara esa sugerencia Ryu nuevamente embistió el interior de Morrigan en un solo impulso, haciéndola soltar un gemido gutural al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban de la gruesa alfombra, mientras que las manos de Ryu nuevamente se aferraban del delgado cuello de la mujer.

Ryu bombeaba con fuerza en el interior de la súcubo que se dejaba hacer complacida de la rudeza del guerrero, mientras Lilith continuaba masturbándose con el nudo del shibari que la aprisionaba, conforme los segundos se volvían minutos Morrigan empezaba a ver doble, por alguna razón no podía llegar orgasmo, pero la sensación se estaba acumulando en su interior volviéndose cada vez más y más urgente para ella terminar. Lilith observaba con lujuria como es que Morrigan se ponía cada vez más ansiosa y desesperada, verla así la excitaba mucho, Lilith gemía con más ganas, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana, lográndolo por momentos, cada vez que Morrigan volteaba a verla Lilith buscaba abrir más las piernas, buscando exponer su sexo, Morrigan la miraba y pasaba su lengua por sus labios y hacía gestos de estar gozando del mejor sexo de su vida, haciendo que la niña se excitara cada vez más.

Ryu sacaba lentamente su hombría de Morrigan, abriéndole los glúteos mientras la súcubo temblaba entre agotamiento, temor y placer, Ryu separaba las voluptuosas masas de carne que mostraban la entrada del ano de Morrigan; con la punta en la entrada de la diablesa que al sentir las intenciones de Ryu trató de escaparse del agarre pero una fuerte nalgada la paró en seco, Ryu empujó con fuerza haciendo que Morrigan soltara un grito que sonaba como si estuviera muriendo.

-**¡AAAAARRRRGH!** ¡Sácala! ¡SÁCALA YA DESGRACIADO! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te mataré bastardo!

-Ya dijiste eso antes, y quizás lo logres, pero no sin que antes tenga mi desquite, perra ¡Voy a hacerte que me supliques que me detenga!

-¡Inténtalo, estúpido! ¡Tipos más grandes y más rudos que tú no han podido! ¡Tú no me vas a vencer!

-¡Ya veremos!

Ryu empujaba más y más dentro de Morrigan, ganando centímetros en cada embiste, la súcubo sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, pero poco a poco empezaba a disfrutarlo, hasta finalmente con un sonido semejante a un crujido leve Ryu entraba por completo en Morrigan que arqueaba el cuerpo en un éxtasis de dolor y placer, algunas lágrimas traicionaban a la mujer mientras soltaba toda clase de improperios contra Ryu.

-¡Agh! ¡Eres un bastardo! Ahf… Todo lo que te he hecho no será nada comparado con lo que te haré… te voy a matar, imbecil… ahf… te mataré lentamente y luego... aahhh... afh.. afh... ¡te mataré si te detienes ahora!… sigue… dame más fuerte, ya estoy a punto…

Ryu bombeaba violentamente, Morrigan jadeaba y se retorcía, mientras Ryu seguía atacando con fuerza en su retaguardia, Morrigan se llevaba una mano a su sexo, frotándose su clítoris y hundiendo dos dedos en su cueva.

Lilith observaba y se revolvía en su sitio desesperadamente, estaba a punto de acabar y no podía detenerse, la cuerda ya estaba empapada y se perdía entre los labios externos del sexo de la chica que sudaba de la excitación, finalmente… no pudo soportar más.

-¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡AAAHHHH!

Lilith terminaba escandalosamente, un chorro de líquido salía disparado desde su sexo, sus ojos se entrecerraban y tras unos cuantos espasmos, la chica quedaba exhausta, solo sujeta gracias a los amarres que la sujetaban, su boca jalaba aire con fuerza mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de Morrigan y Ryu.

-Ya casi… ya casi… Ryu sigue… dame más duro…

Ryu continuaba atacando el orificio más estrecho de Morrigan, pero tras un rato más empezó a intercalar entre el sexo de Morrigan y su trasero, Morrigan finalmente perdía la razón.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ESO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA! ¡DAME MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡YO…! ¡YO…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Morrigan finalmente terminaba en medio del orgasmo más fuerte que hubiera sentido nunca antes, Ryu no decía nada pero con un último gruñido soltaba un gran chorro de semen sobre Morrigan que caía al piso rendida y plenamente satisfecha; Ryu veía su obra con una mirada perdida, y así sin más regresaba a la normalidad cayendo desmayado de agotamiento.

Un par de minutos después Morrigan se levantaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, Lilith desaparecía de la silla y reaparecía a un lado de Morrigan, ambas veían al hombre tirado en la alfombra.

-Eso si estuvo fuerte ¿Qué te pareció Lilith?

-Aún tiene mucho que dar este hombre, por un momento pensé que querías matarlo ¿De verdad ibas a hacerlo?

-No sé, empieza a molestarme su rechazo, me siento insultada, aunque sus ojos tan llenos de ira en verdad me encienden, y esta vez… me dejó sin palabras, me gustó que nos estuviéramos ahorcando mutuamente.

-Asfixiofilia… eres una enferma hermana.

Morrigan tomaba a Lilith por el talle y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual era correspondido lentamente, poco a poco las lenguas entraban en acción, y Lilith empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire, regresando a formar parte de Morrigan, que sonreía satisfecha.

-Lo soy ¿verdad? Pero me divierto como nadie… "hermanita".

Morrigan dirigía una última mirada al guerrero en el piso.

-Jamás escaparás de aquí Ryu… voy a exprimirte hasta la última gota de vida que tengas.

Morrigan salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave mientras Ryu continuaba acostado indefenso en medio de la alcoba, sin dar más seña de vida que su respiración.

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Guau, esta vez sí que me aloqué, creo que fueron demasiadas cosas raras para un solo capítulo, pero creo que quedó bastante bien, espero que les haya gustado, porque ya es de los últimos episodios; bueno ya saben, dejen reviews y espero verlos por acá después Que tengan dulces sueños.

Para nuestro glosario.

Shibari: Es el nombre japonés con que se refieren al bondage erótico-artístico, sus raíces se remontan a la época feudal japonesa, es muy popular en las historias hentai y en algunas películas XXX.

Alopelia: Se le llama así a la capacidad de excitarse e incluso llegar al orgasmo mientras se ve a otros tener relaciones sexuales.

Asfixiofilia: Se la llama también estrangulación erótica. Consiste, básicamente, en jugar a estrangular a la pareja sexual. Casualmente, ha sido causa de muerte de mucha gente famosa/importante.


	4. Capítulo 11

Hola gente, este es el último capítulo de este apartado, espero que les guste y pues espero que toda la historia haya sido del agrado de los lectores que se dieron su vuelta por aquí, gracias por sus reviews y ojalá puedan dejar algunos más.

Street Fighter, Darkstalkers son propiedad de CAPCOM, la historia es hecha por mí, no hay fines de lucro, solo es un homenaje llevado por el fanatismo ¿OK? No me demanden (de cualquier forma ni dinero tengo jajaja).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: "Lo que hay en tu corazón"**

Ryu despertaba lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y cansado. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre se hallaba encadenado, esta vez colgado del techo con unos grilletes en las muñecas. Cuando perdió el conocimiento se hallaba en la alcoba de Morrigan, pero ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, un cuarto grande y llano en su mayoría, lleno de alegorías a la casa Aensland, principalmente escudos familiares pero también algunas estatuas de antepasados importantes, antorchas de flamas danzantes llenaban de luz el cuarto.

-unh… (_Esto parece… una suerte de sala de ceremonias… ¿pero qué…?)_

Ante los azorados ojos de Ryu se desarrollaba una escena impactante, llenando la sala con sus gemidos y gruñidos se hallaban una gran cantidad de demonios, mujeres y hombres, todos copulando con total abandono y sin pudor alguno. El olor de los cuerpos empapados de líquidos corporales llenaba el lugar con su aroma característico, sin importar donde volteara el guerrero, sus ojos solo se topaban con mujeres siendo penetradas en todas posiciones, bañadas de fluidos masculinos pero con sus rostros enmarcados de lujuria, ávidas de más placer.

Una joven de no parecía más de 18 años era sujeta de las caderas por un demonio de aspecto grotesco, obeso y de piel grisácea. Las piernas de la chica apenas y podían abarcar al diablo que la sujetaba con garras peludas y callosas; sin embargo este ser no era el único que estaba disfrutando de la chica, debajo de la joven se hallaba un demonio más que la penetraba por su hendidura más angosta, este ser de color azul pálido tenía una cara similar a la un perro, sus ojos opacos y grandes lo hacían ver como un animal disecado o quizás con una máscara en su rostro, pero la lengua del monstruo paseándose por el cuello de la chica y la saliva escurriendo de su hocico implicaban que esa era su cara. Aparte de estos demonios u joven tenía a la chica sujeta del rostro, marcándole el ritmo en una felatio que debido a la profundidad con que entraba el órgano masculino en la garganta de la joven la hacía soltar algunas lágrimas.

Cuando Ryu vio que incluso las manos de la mujer estaban ocupadas con dos entes más no pudo seguir mirando, asqueado cerró los ojos mientras volteaba la cara, tratando de ignorarlo todo.

-¿Qué pasa querido, acaso esto es demasiado para ti?

Ryu abría los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

-Morrigan…

La diablesa sonreía satisfecha, oír su nombre en voz del guerrero la hacía temblar y sus entrañas no podían evitar sentirse húmedas, hambrientas de él.

-Te oyes un poco diferente, parece que finalmente has empezado a rendirte a mí.

-Nunca, así me muera, yo no me rendiré a ti.

-Oh, qué pena… después de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros, creí que empezábamos a tener un entendimiento, mi amor.

Morrigan buscaba besar los labios de Ryu, pero este volteaba el rostro, aunque evitaba el contacto labial, Ryu no pudo evitar gesticular al resentir el dolor en sus hombros, causado por la fatiga y el haber estado colgado; cansado, Ryu no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro.

-Ya veo, estás muy cansado… pero yo sé cómo te sentirás mejor.

Morrigan aparecía una botella del vino con que Ryu hubiera sido alimentado en estos días, con ternura la súcubo vaciaba el contenido de la botella en la garganta de Ryu, que aunque no deseaba beberlo, el hambre y la sed eran demasiadas para negarse. Tras recibir el alimento Ryu se sintió levemente mejor pero la debilidad no se iba del todo, en un intento desesperado el guerrero buscó los ojos de su captora, la mirada del guerrero pese a que buscaba mantener su dignidad lucía suplicante.

-Morrigan… eres un mujer bellísima, estoy seguro que debe haber miles de seres que anhelan estar contigo… ¿Por qué me retienes aquí? Debe haber otros hombres que son dignos de tu atención… ¿Qué tienes conmigo? Yo… te lo suplico… déjame ir.

Por un momento Morrigan mostró un leve desconcierto en su mirada, incluso decepción al escuchar la palabra "suplico", pero si hubo un atisbo de duda, este se borró al instante.

-Ryu… ¿Aún no lo entiendes? No se trata de lo que otros anhelen, se trata de lo que a MI se me antoje, no puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a mí? ¿Acaso no puedes entender lo afortunado que eres? Te ofrezco inmortalidad, pero no solo eso, te estoy ofreciendo placer por encima de lo que mortal alguno puede aspirar obtener.

Morrigan rodeaba a Ryu como una pantera, con cada palabra su cuerpo y voz cambiaban ante los ojos de Ryu.

-Cammy, de cabello dorado como el sol y de bellos ojos…

Morrigan, o más bien Cammy pegaba su cuerpo menudo contra Ryu, rozando su trasero contra la cadera de Ryu.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, la firmeza de mi cuerpo? No sabes cuánto anhelo ser tuya Ryu… pero si acaso no soy suficiente, quizás alguien más madura pueda ser de tu agrado… como Rose.

La adivina genovesa de turgentes formas se frotaba con lujuria contra Ryu, haciendo con ello que los pezones de la mujer se endurecieran y pudieran ser percibidos por encima de la ropa.

-Soy un enigma para ti… lo único que sabes es que me deseas, aunque no soy la única, si acaso buscas a una chica más escandalosa tengo en mente a la chica ideal… R. Mika

En una sombra Morrigan tomaba la figura de la luchadora.

-¿Te gustan mis pechos? Estoy segura que aún recuerdas lo duro de mi trasero y si tú quieres será tuyo, Ryu…

Con cada cambio, Ryu sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más y más, su determinación flaqueaba y su hombría se llenaba de sangre; la súcubo sonreía complacida de su obra mientras continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de Ryu.

-Viper… Juri… Sharon… Pullum… ¿Cuántas mujeres bellas conoces Ryu? Alguna vez oí que eres más del tipo nacionalista, quizás una belleza de tu país podría ser tu gusto, como Hokuto… incluso podrías tener algo con su hermanita también…

Morrigan vibraba y tras de ella Lilith tomaba la figura de Nanase, la hermana menor de Hokuto, y tal como hiciera Morrigan, rodeaba a Ryu mientras su voz tomaba un tono dulce e hipnótico, cambiando de forma cada vez que nombrara a una mujer.

-Ese día no me respondiste Ryu ¿Te gustan las jovencitas? Conoces a muchas chicas bastante atractivas, Elena tiene lindas piernas, hacerlo con una chica tan alta sería un nuevo reto para ti… Makoto, ella tiene un fuego en su interior que si sabes encausar puede darte un placer poco común… o tal vez algo diferente ¿Te gustan las chicas con gafas? Area es muy bonita y se ve sexy con sus lycras… pero si hablamos de lycras Karin es muy sexy ¿sus gemidos de placer serán igual de escandalosos que su risa?

Lilith se quedaba a espaldas de Ryu mientras Morrigan se posicionaba al frente, volviendo a su forma verdadera.

-Todas ellas son bellas Ryu, a todas las deseas… y todas serán tuyas… solamente dejad e luchar. Entrégate a mí, Ryu; y te haré feliz como nunca has soñado…

Morrigan rodeaba el cuello de Ryu, entreabriendo los labios, en espera de aceptación, pero antes de que los labios hicieran contacto Ryu volteaba el rostro.

-N… no ¡Te equivocas Morrigan, lo que tú llamas felicidad no es más que lujuria! Admito que todas esas mujeres son hermosas, pero el que sienta una atracción física no significa que realmente busque tener algo con ellas. Solo deseas manipularme, entrar en mi mente y confundirme.

-Ryu… tú eres quien busca engañarse solo. Yo no busco entrar en tu mente, YA ESTOY EN ELLA. Por eso sé que es lo que admiras de cada una de esas mujeres… sin embargo hay alguien mas ¿verdad? Puedo sentir que hay dos mujeres más en tu corazón… Lilith te mostró a una de ellas, pero hay otra… una a la que guardas muy dentro de tu pensamiento… como un tesoro.

Morrigan cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos ya no era la misma mujer, frente a Ryu se hallaba una bella mujer china, sus ojos de color avellana se posaban en Ryu con intensidad, sus formas voluptuosas y firmes eran vestidas con un fino qipao azul, el pelo peinado en dos bombones, sin poderlo evitar Ryu dio el nombre de la mujer.

-…Chu… Chun-Li…

-Sí Ryu, soy yo. Ámame por favor… necesito que me ames.

Chun-Li besaba con pasión a Ryu, siendo correspondida de la misma forma, Lilith cortaba de un tajo las cadenas que apresaban a Ryu, permitiéndole abrazar a la mujer frente a él. La mujer guiaba una de las manos del guerrero hacia sus pechos, soltando un gemido de placer al sentir como eran acariciados.

Lilith observaba todo mientras entonaba una suerte de cántico, la horda de hombres y mujeres que había en el salón se separaban un momento, entrando en un trance que los obligaba a formar un círculo alrededor de la pareja de amantes al tiempo que las mujeres empezaban a cantar en la misma forma que Lilith y los hombres caían de rodillas en alabanza.

Ryu seguía besando a Morrigan con la forma de Chun-Li, ambos ya estaban semidesnudos, la pasión se elevaba y las caricias se volvían arrebatadas, poco a poco el guerrero perdía sus inhibiciones, pero eso era normal tras beber el vino de Morrigan, con la mente obnubilada observaba todo como en cámara lenta, los espectadores había vuelto a enredarse en sus propios placeres carnales tras apenas unos cuantos minutos de cantos, algunos se masturbaban mientras veían a la pareja. Lilith alzaba una copa con incienso mientras un par de hombres se postraban a sus pies, besando sus muslos y acariciando su vulva. Fue en ese momento cuando Ryu pudo reaccionar y se apartó de Chun-Li que al sentir el rechazo cambiaba el gesto de deseo a uno de ira, aturdido pero consciente Ryu enfrentaba a la mujer.

-¡No, tú no eres ella!... Dios… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Morrigan recuperaba su forma aún ofuscada, sin oculta su molestia descargaba un puñetazo al rostro de Ryu.

-Ya me cansé ¡Agarren a este estúpido!

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Morrigan 4 demonios sujetaban a Ryu de cada una de sus extremidades, totalmente inmovilizado Ryu veía a Morrigan de pie, furiosa.

-Ryu, eres el mayor idiota que he conocido. Tu resistencia resultaba adorable al principio, la forma en que me miras de verdad me enciende, pero ahora ya no tienes la fuerza para oponerte a mí… ¡Y AÚN ASÍ ME RECHAZAS!

Morrigan pateaba a Ryu justo en la entrepierna, sacándole un alarido.

-¿Y sabes que es lo más patético de eso? ¡Que no tienes nada a que aferrarte! Pensé que esta mujer significaba algo para ti, pero de haber sido cierto no habrías logrado escapar de mi hechizo… Tú no amas a nadie… tu corazón es frío como el hielo.

-¡Te equivocas!

-¿En serio? Entonces dime, Ryu… ¿Quién espera por tu regreso? ¿Acaso hay una persona en tu tierra que haga que tu corazón se acelere? La verdad es que estás solo Ryu…

-Yo…

-La verdad, es que es esa soledad que has formado a tu alrededor la que me atrajo a ti, pero ahora que me tienes a tu lado buscas alejarme, pero de nada servirá Ryu… lucha todo lo que quieras, tú me perteneces a partir de ahora y para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no me rendiré.

-Eso no importa, el vino y el beso que aceptaste es todo lo que necesito para terminar el rito que hará mía la voluntad de tu cuerpo. Si hubieras sido más dócil y más listo habrías dejado que esto pasara y tu mente se habría quedado inmersa en una ilusión en la que habrías vivido feliz… pero ahora haré uso de ti cuando me plazca ¡Me darás placer con todas las fuerzas de tu ser mientras tu mente consciente solo observa! Hoy será el último día que me desafíes… en parte extrañaré tu resistencia, pero por otro lado será muy divertido saber cuánto me odias mientras me haces gozar como una loca… mi dulce, dulce esclavo jajajaja.

Morrigan se colocaba a la altura de la cara de Ryu y descendía hasta que sus caderas estaban a centímetros del rostro del guerrero, la tibieza que se desprendía del sexo húmedo y hambriento de sexo hacían que Ryu temblara buscando no rendirse a la tentación, pero su miembro pese al dolor de la reciente patada que recibió no pudo evitar ponerse firme, el libido que el vino despertaba le hizo imposible contenerse y Ryu abría la boca por acto reflejo, Morrigan aprovechó para terminar de descender, hundiendo la cara de Ryu en su sexo mientras con las manos buscaba mantenerlo así.

-ahh… Oh Ryu… ¡que rico! Ya sabes que es lo que deseo, hazme vibrar, dragoncito.

Ryu deseaba gritar que primero muerto que seguir con esto, pero las palabras no salieron, contra su voluntad su boca se abrió solo para dejar que su lengua penetrara en la cueva de Morrigan mientras sus labios besaban los labios exteriores de la súcubo como si estuviera besando al amor de su vida. Morrigan sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina cuando la lengua masculina jugueteara en sus adentros, un gemido de placer escapaba de su boca, una de sus manos bajaba a su sexo, buscando abrirlo para facilitar la entrada y profundidad de la penetración de la lengua de Ryu mientras que la otra mano se iba a sus senos, sobándolos y buscando acercarlos a su boca, lamiendo su pezón cuando lo lograba.

Mientras Morrigan gemía y se sacudía extasiada, los demonios que sujetaban Ryu lo soltaban, seguros de que ya no buscaría negarse a los deseos de su señora. Apenas el guerrero sintió libres sus manos, estas de inmediato se fueron a las caderas de la súcubo, abriendo sus nalgas y enterrando un dedo en su trasero mientras su lengua con el paso libre se enredaba en el clítoris de Morrigan que se sacudía en espasmos de placer, sus mejillas tornaban en carmín y su sexo latía en éxtasis. Arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás Morrigan dejaba caer su largo cabello de color esmeralda sobre el abdomen del guerrero, que al sentir la suavidad del cabello acariciando su abdomen no pudo evitar un leve espasmo. Cuando la cabeza de la súcubo finalmente descansaba en las caderas del guerrero, esta pudo ver que tenía el miembro erecto de Ryu al alcance de su mano, con ansias se lo llevaba a la boca en medio de una gula desmedida. La calidez de la boca succionaba con desesperación y la saliva escurría desde la comisura de los labios femeninos.

Lilith seguía canturreando desde su sitio, pero no podía observar con deseo el acto; su vagina empezaba a escurrir de excitación y sus pezones se ponían duros. Los sirvientes a sus pies buscaban calmar su libido mediante besos y caricias, pero Lilith solo se frustraba, no era a ellos a quienes quería, era el juguete nuevo de Morrigan lo que anhelaba, pero Lilith sabía que sus deseos no se complacerían pronto. Pese a que ambas eran una sola, Morrigan hallaba un placer enfermizo en hacerla frustrar, ya que el nexo entre ellas hacía que la libido de una se volviera placer en la otra, aún así Lilith deseaba volver a usar al guerrero.

Ryu y Morrigan continuaban prodigándose caricias orales, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Morrigan tuvo que separarse y empezó a gemir más profundamente. Ryu sintió en su boca el sabor de un líquido caliente y salado proveniente del sexo de la súcubo. Morrigan volvía a erguirse, tomando a Ryu del cabello y hundiendo la cara del hombre en su sexo.

-¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡Ngh!

Morrigan tuvo su primer orgasmo, pese a que buscó controlarse al máximo, Morrigan tuvo una eyaculación copiosa, bañando el rostro de Ryu que se bebía todo lo que podía. Apenas pudo recuperarse, Morrigan se puso de pie, sus ojos lucían grandes y perdidos en su propio placer; todavía jadeante se pasó a las caderas de Ryu, empalándose en el tieso mástil de carne. Debido al orgasmo previo, las paredes vaginales aún se hallaban contraídas, lo que hizo que Ryu sintiera a Morrigan más estrecha, el placer que ambos gozaban era sobrecogedor.

-¡Oh diablos! Ryu eres un salvaje… me destrozas… ¡y me encanta! Voy a dejarte vacío, te exprimiré hasta la última gota de tu semilla ¿me oyes Ryu? ¡Voy a dejarte seco!

Morrigan cabalgaba sobre Ryu desenfrenada y Ryu sentía que no podía aguantar más, no tardaría mucho en también terminar, Lilith elevaba el tono de su voz mientras cantaba y los demás presentes en el lugar empezaban a sentir que el calor en sus cuerpos se volvía mayor.

-(_Ya no puedo más…voy a terminar)_

-¡Hazlo de una vez Ryu! ¡Vente dentro de mí! ¡Lléname de tu leche!

Ryu había olvidado que Morrigan podía leer su mente, esto le molestaba porque significaba que ni siquiera podía tratar de ocultar el hecho de que Morrigan sabía cómo moverse para hacerlo enloquecer, sin más opciones Ryu se aferraba de las caderas de Morrigan y elevaba su bombeo.

-¡Así Ryu! ¡Justo así! ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡OH DIOSSS…! AH… AH ¡KYAAAAAHHHH!

Morrigan tenía un orgasmo justo cuando sintió como Ryu liberaba su semen dentro de ella, el calor de los fluidos masculinos le hacían perder la razón y se sacudía como poseída, Lilith mantenía una nota mientras su hermana buscaba controlarse, cuando finalmente lo lograba, Lilith terminaba en un orgasmo propio, solo con la vista del acto sexual.

Morrigan jadeaba satisfecha, sus piernas temblaban cuando se levantó de Ryu, quien seguía con su miembro firme, listo para seguir. Morrigan lo observaba con lujuria, sus manos no pudieron evitar empezar a acariciarlo, sobarlo.

-No sabes cuánto me gusta hacerte esto Ryu, no puedo dejar de desearte dentro de mí, esta vez no me detendré hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha… no importa cuánto supliques que me detenga, voy a saciarme de ti, aquí y ahora.

Morrigan se llevaba el miembro de Ryu entre sus pechos mientras chupaba con ansias la punta del mismo, Ryu jadeaba desesperado, el placer era increíble pero no entendía cómo pese a ya haber acabado no perdía su erección, pasaron varios minutos y Morrigan continuaba jugando con Ryu entre sus pechos que ya se hallaban brillantes y resbaladizos por su propio sudor y el líquido pre seminal de Ryu, quien cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de resistirse.

-¿Así que tratas de resistirte eh? ¿No te has dado cuenta que es inútil? Pero bueno, ya que así quieres jugar, así jugaremos.

Morrigan se ponía de pie y con un gesto de su mano Lilith se acercaba a ella, con una cara de felicidad plena.

-Esto es un poco rudo a veces Ryu… así que solo quédate boca arriba.

Lilith alzaba las manos y en suspiro todos los hombres, mujeres y demonios que estaban en orgía alrededor de ellos se esfumaban en un destello de luz que rodeaba a Ryu y las súcubos.

-¡ETERNAL SLUMBER!

Ryu sintió de pronto que toda la piel de su cuerpo multiplicaba su sensibilidad, su vista, su oído, su gusto, todos sus sentidos se abrían al máximo y al mismo tiempo. Morrigan se lanzaba sobre él, al igual que Lilith y empezaban a amarlo con desesperación, sus bocas paseaban hasta por el último centímetro de piel del guerrero quien sentía que el placer era tanto que resultaba doloroso.

Ryu penetraba a Morrigan mientras Lilith hundía su lengua en el ano del guerrero buscando su próstata y acariciando sus piernas, luego cambiaban lugar y Ryu se hallaba penetrando el ano de Lilith mientras Morrigan recibía sexo oral de parte de Ryu y los besos de la niña. Morrigan estaba sobre Lilith en una vorágine de sexo mientras Ryu intercalaba penetraciones en una y otra vagina.

Las súcubos se turnaban en posiciones, tiempos y orificios, Ryu pudo sentir que había tenido al menos 4 orgasmos ya, pero su cuerpo continuaba caliente y respondiendo a los apetitos de las hermanas que parecían ser insaciables.

Así estuvieron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente Lilith se desvanecía en el aire y Morrigan quedaba sola sobre Ryu cumpliendo su promesa, Ryu sentía que ya no tenía semen, pero con cada embate Morrigan buscaba sacarle incluso la vida, finalmente Morrigan terminaba con un grito final que llenaba todo el castillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Tras un orgasmo del tamaño del castillo mismo, Morrigan se dejaba caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Ryu que ya no podía moverse, Lilith reaparecía tras unos minutos en el mismo lugar donde había estado cantando y Morrigan se levantaba de encima del guerrero.

-Ahora sí, Ryu… ERES TODO MÍO.

Ryu seguía en el suelo, pero entreabrió sus ojos y se enfocó en Morrigan para luego volverlos a cerrar, totalmente exhausto.

-(_Ya no puedo… seguir…_)

Ryu lloraba en silencio y dejaba que su mente se perdiera en el limbo.

-(_Todo está perdido_).

**-Fin del capítulo-**

* * *

Bueno, pues ya quedó, este episodio al final no quedó tan bien como quería, pero bueno, supongo que pudo quedar peor, hubiera querido dar más detalles del eternal slumber, pero no quería que este episodio saliera después que el final de la historia completa.

Quizás después lo reescriba y quede mejor. Cuídense mucho y que tengan dulces sueños.


End file.
